Heart of the Raven
by Wacky Walnut
Summary: 2x5 shoeuen-ai. Wufei's in a bad way and Duo goes to the only person he trusts for help. Rating liable to change, bad language and mature themes in this fic...you have been warned


**Heart of the Raven**

AN

Disclaimer: Don't own and ain't making any profit out of this

This is a very dark fic written by moi so don't expect much lighthearted humour. It is also AU so the boys weren't involved in the war and project meteor never took place, no Gundam's, no kick ass moves and OZ are now in control of everything. Also if Duo is ooc then that's deliberate cause he's meant to be worried about Fei-chan.

WARNINGS: Bad language, mentions of rape and generally a little on the depressing side…rating is likely to go up…you have been warned so don't flame me for it

Pairings: 2x5

Chapter 1: Surgery

"What the fuck happened to him?" Dixon's brown eyes bore into Duo's, almost making him shiver with worry but he kept his resolve. He had to stay calm or else it could mean the death of his lover.

"They raped him, completely and totally" there was none of the usual jokiness that always accompanied the hyper American, his voice was low and serious.

Dixon didn't bat an eyelid but proceeded to close the door to the shop and reopened it fully. In this area of town it was always a good idea to bolt everywhere up as no one was ever that safe – even though the local press made it all appear to be.

Duo pushed his way past Dixon, noting the Colt 44 strapped loosely in its holder and obviously fully loaded. "What's the gun for?" he asked, manoeuvring the heavy bundle in his arms and silently praying that the boy would be fine.

Dixon bolted the door back into place and tested the lock with a hefty tug, "Boxo and his boys paid me almost triple what I earn in a week to stay open tonight…" brown eyes hardened, "I'm expecting a lot of trouble tonight. Just didn't guess it would come from you two"

"Neither did I…" said Duo, not looking up.

Dixon shook her head as she stared at the two boys who had entered her shop. Duo was, as always, concerned looking with his blue eyes almost brimming over with harsh tears and his usual tight braid of brown hair falling lose and ragged.

The boy in his arms looked as though he had been through an entire war by himself. Multiple bruises showed against his dark skin and blood stained his clothes and face. The usual onyx eyes were closed and one of them seemed to have a long winding scratch mark, which bled softly making Wufei appear to be crying blood in her opinion.

She sighed and walked past the two of them, "You'd better bring him into the back, Duo, it will be a lot cooler there and won't be as obtrusive".

The back room was peaceful and quiet, tidy and clean. Dixon always kept this room for special patients and therefore it was hardly used.

Duo lay Wufei down on the makeshift bed and gently stroked the raven black hair away from his lovers face.

Bitter cold tears were flowing from his eyes as he surveyed the wounds that the Chinese boy had gone through, "It's not fair, why would they do such a terrible thing to you my darling?" he whispered gently into Wufei's ear before placing a kiss delicately onto the silent lips.

It only broke him down more, usually those lips were warm and passionate but now they were cold and lifeless, "Wufei please come back to me! Don't leave me…not again, please?" Duo's voice was pathetic and in any other circumstance Dixon would have struck him for being a cry-baby.

But watching the unfortunate boy cry with grief made her stop.

By nature Dixon never judged anyone on first sight, it was wrong to do that, as humans were very capable of guessing situations in the wrong context totally.

But even those of the meanest of hearts could not interpret the scene before her eyes incorrectly. Duo was fearful for losing his love and was guilty because he thought that he was somehow part of the cause.

Sighing Dixon approached the table and placed a reassuring hand on Duo's shoulder.

"Don't worry Duo, I'll be able to fix him up. You can trust D.Dixon with your life" blue eyes met brown and Duo knew that she was right.

Dixon could save Wufei whereas the normal hospitals wouldn't even touch him.

With a gentle squeeze, Dixon released Duo's shoulder and slowly started un-buttoning the remainder of Wufei's shirt.

Duo nearly struck out at her until a sharp piercing glance stopped him in his tracks, "I'm sorry Duo, but I need to assess his full wounds. That does mean undressing him"

"I know, I guess I'm just still…" started Duo before shuddering heavily and closing his eyes.

Dixon sighed but then smiled, "I know, just don't finish that sentence. I'm going to get some medical things I'm going to need. Why don't you undress him for me?" her tone was quiet and playful, a tone which she often used on Duo to keep him calm.

Duo nodded and waited until Dixon was out of the room. He sighed and mentally kicked himself for worrying, there was nothing to fear from Dixon, she was a Doctor and bi-sexual with no interest in Wufei.

That he had learnt after she had smashed him in the face for suggesting that she had been hitting on Wufei during one of their earlier visits.

He looked down at the figure and gingerly finished unbuttoning his shirt. "I guess I'm being a braided baka again aren't I Fei?" he asked the silent figure, gently lifting the Asian boy into a sitting position and tugging the shirt off as gently as he could.

There was no response from Wufei and Duo felt himself cry even harder, "I'm sorry, I should've been there for you. I should have listened earlier, don't hate me please Fei? Come back to me"

Again he kissed Wufei's lips and again he received nothing back. His heart wrenched almost to the point of breakage but somewhere he found some hidden strength and finished his work on undressing Wufei.

The bruises, blood, semen and other horrible substances littered the beaten and abused body, making Duo want to retch badly.

Dixon watched silently from the doorway for a few minuets and allowed a tense silence to pass into the room.

"Are you finished Duo?" she called, making it appear that she had only just arrived at the door.

Duo chocked back a sob and nodded allowing Dixon to enter.

Dixon's brown eyes traced quickly over Wufei's body with an expert eye of a Doctor before she started work on applying ointments, bandages and other such treatments onto the worst effected areas.

No one was quite sure about Dixon, she was a mystery even to her longest running patients and friends. Certified as a Doctor she worked in various hospitals and had been a high flyer in the medical field but then something bad had happened to her.

Something which no one could ever get her to talk about openly and from that point in her life it had all gone downhill.

She had met Duo while trying to sell herself on the streets, desperate for cash and somewhere to spend another lonely night. Although nothing had happened between the two, Duo had felt a certain connection with her and helped her getting a job at 'Midnight Starlets' as one of the dancers.

He had been initially worried that she wouldn't fit into such a place but she turned it all around within a few months and ended up earning a lot of money.

Remaining friends with Dixon hadn't proved to be hard, and Duo had often sought refuge with her when things had gone wrong in the past.

He also worked as a dancer in one of the clubs and they exchanged stories frequently. Things had been fine, until the war had started.

Everything was then thrown into disarray and both Duo and Dixon had lost contact with each other.

Then one day, after getting chucked out of a club for being drunk and disorderly by an OZ patrol, Duo had stumbled down to the beach determined to end his life and continual imprisonment.

The water had been cold and unrelenting on his body and senses but before he could start to drown and feel the comfort of that silent darkness, someone had saved him and dragged him to shore.

The person turned out to be a Doctor and had helped him, Duo remembered being highly surprised and overjoyed to realise that it was Dixon and they had re-formed their friendship ever since.

Duo didn't know how Dixon had started her off-the-hand surgery that dealt primarily with the gangs and clubs that existed in this town but in a way he was thankful that she did as it gave him a safe heaven to return to and had also managed to hook him up with his love, Wufei Chang.

"He should be okay in a day or two, but I would rather keep him here to just to be on the safe side" Dixon's voice cut into Duo's train of thoughts and he looked up worriedly.

"Thanks Di, but we won't be able to pay you. Business has been bad recently…" he looked down at Wufei feeling his tears creep back.

Dixon snorted, "You don't have to pay me, Duo, I already told you that Boxo paid me almost triple what I earn in a week to stay open so I'm covered", she paused uncertainly but then her tone became dark, angry and very pissed off "And plus this does give me a damn good reason to head to the club and find out what happened" as she gently covered Wufei with a blanket.

"You're fucking joking! You can't go there Di!" Duo felt fear run through his system, he worried what would happen to her if she went to that place.

Dixon's brown eyes flashed, "I will Duo. Do you think I can really stand by and let some wankers decide to hurt one of my close friends and then leave it for Oz to sort out? Duo you should remember that I always chase things up…" there were four sharp knocks at the door.

"Looks like we've got company…stay here" her tone hardly changed as she left the room, removing her gun from its holster and spinning the bullets around.

Duo instinctively gripped Wufei's hand, not wanting to guess whom the 'company' who was paying Dixon a visit… "Please be careful Di" he whispered.


End file.
